


C.H.A.O.S

by Jchw



Category: Monsta X, Wanna One, bts, knk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jchw/pseuds/Jchw





	C.H.A.O.S

Basically the life of a female idol in a coed group

Alternatively known as "I wrote what I wanted to read just that my writing is ten thousand times shittier"


End file.
